This proposal addresses the statistical design and analysis issues related to the study of racial and ethnic health disparities. Although the specifics of the applicant's dissertation research will be developed over the next year, it is likely that her research topic will be related to statistical issues in the design and analysis of multilevel and spatial models. The applicant is interested in studying the scientific, medical, social and environmental factors that contribute to racial and ethnic health disparities in American populations. The training program will include courses in epidemiology, health and social behavior, health policy and other topics that will strengthen the applicant's research skills for conducting health disparities and community-based research. [unreadable] [unreadable]